


Не ревнуй

by streakyfreak



Category: Eminem (Musician), Limp Bizkit (Band), Linkin Park
Genre: Ex-relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakyfreak/pseuds/streakyfreak
Summary: Эминем, ревнующий Дерста к Честеру - это нечто.Саунд: Linkin Park - With you или One Republic - UnbrokenПримечание: сингл, упоминающийся в тексте: DJ Lethal feat. Chester Bennington - State Of The Art30 ноября 2011, 19:08
Relationships: Fred Durst/Chester Bennington, Fred Durst/Eminem
Kudos: 1





	Не ревнуй

\- Фред!! – злой голос доносится ещё из коридора. О, этот парень не любит ждать. – мать твою, Дерст, ты оглох?!  
Это Слим Шейди. Совершенно неуправляемый и неуравновешенный элемент. Эминем, непосредственный и безумный рэпер и музыкант. Маршалл Мэттерс, сексуальный и ревнивый мальчишка. Тот, который украл моё черствое сердце столько лет назад, он не устает меня удивлять и поражать чем-то новым, показывать ещё одну свою грань, продолжая сводить меня с ума.  
Вы спросите, что на этот раз? Он ревнует.  
Как я это понял? Интересный вопрос, но за столько лет мучений я научился его понимать. А мучений было действительно много, нам пришлось преодолеть столько жизненных препятствий, открыть столько дверей, но мы сделали это. Мы действительно смогли. И теперь мне достаточно одного взгляда в глаза Маршалла, чтобы понять, что он хочет меня. Или одного выкрикнутого им слова, чтобы я услышал, как сильно он ревнует. Нет, Эминем из гордых, он ещё долго не признается никому, даже, думаю, самому себе ни в том, ни в другом, и вообще он, кажется, до конца сам не верит, что я так хорошо понимаю его. Всё равно я оказываюсь прав каждый раз, и меня это больше чем устраивает.  
И вот сейчас он ревнует. Ревнует так сильно и яростно, что это заставляет меня легко улыбаться, пока он не видит меня. Мы с ним оба собственники, но в его ревности есть что-то совершенно особенное. Мы столько раз боялись потерять друг друга, столько раз шли по лезвию ножа, вот-вот готовые сорваться. И я знаю, насколько больно бывает Слиму, если его мучают призраки прошлого.

Один из таких – Честер Беннингтон. 

Это была интересная история, я даже до сих пор не понимаю, как же так вышло, что мы сходили с ума с прекрасным голосом Линкин Парк почти полгода. Всё случилось как раз в период, когда в моей душе был полнейший хаос, в голове – не единой определённой мысли, только тексты, потоки текстов для новых песен. Это были времена дури без ограничений, алкоголя рекой и бесконечного, безудержного секса.

У Честера всё было точно так же. Он жил на всю катушку, не задумываясь ни о прошлом, ни о будущем. Иногда мне кажется, что он и сейчас так живёт, и я даже периодически завидую, хотя и знаю, что очень многое изменилось. И самое главное во всём этом то, что сейчас у него всё хорошо, и я знаю, уж поверьте мне, он скоро будет счастлив. А про себя я даже не буду говорить, думаю, вы и так всё понимаете.

Но тогда мы сходили с ума. Растворялись друг в друге. Закидывались по уши и трахались; в отелях, в машинах, в студии… Мы жили каждым отдельным днём и нам было на всё похуй. Мы позволяли удовольствию мчаться по нашим венам. Мы бежали от всех проблем и от этого мира, срывая наши голоса на концертах после. Мы вкладывали себя только в наше творчество, восстанавливаясь лишь безумными ночами. Я бы назвал это терапией, ведь мы даже не любили друг друга.   
Нам было хорошо, настолько хорошо, что это почти стало зависимостью. И когда однажды Беннингтон не пришёл, мне показалось, что изнутри у меня вырвали что-то. Что-то важное, очень для меня ценное. То самое, что не замечают люди, пока у них это есть, до тех пор, пока этого не лишатся. Но я не пошёл за ним. Я знал, что он начал находить себя и действительно радовался, хотя мне самому стало ещё только хуже. 

Но со мной случился Слим. Эминем, Маршалл, мой вздорный мальчишка. С ним мы были давно знакомы, я даже снялся у него в клипе ради прикола, потому что мне показалось забавным посмеяться над самим собой, чтобы люди офигевали в очередной раз. Но кто бы мог подумать, что внутри него горит такой огонь? Кто бы мог подумать, что он так давно влюблен.

Он не раз признавался мне, что безумно ревнует, как и тогда ревновал к Честеру. Несмотря на то, что прекрасно знает – мне теперь кроме Маршалла никто не нужен. И так же знает, что Беннингтон, несмотря на всю свою непредсказуемость и эпатажность, сейчас мой хороший друг. Но только друг.

Эминем всегда послушно кивает, загоняя ревность куда-то далеко, в глубину своей души. Но чистота его эмоций, его вспыльчивость и истинно мужское собственничество не даёт ему покоя, и я его понимаю.  
Сейчас он идет по коридору нашей студии и орет. Знаете, почему? Он только что столкнулся в дверях с Честером Беннингтоном, который приходит к нашему виртуозному ди-джею. Они пишут совместный сингл, им приходится много времени проводить рядом. И, если бы я мог, я бы рассказал больше, но увы, не имею права разглашать чужие тайны. Скажу только, что сингл будет настоящей бомбой, и счастье его создателей исходит от них даже сейчас.

И Маршалл Мэттерс это знает. Он приближается к двери подсобки, в которой я сижу, потому что он знает где меня найти. Сейчас он войдет и его полыхающие от ревности глаза вопьются в меня с такой силой, что я не смогу больше сдерживаться. И его искусанные губы, его дрожащее от возбуждения тело, всё это принадлежит мне. Маршалл может сказать то же самое и про меня, но так ничего и не скажет, потому как рот его будет занят куда более важными вещами.  
Будет секс, такой горячий и безумный. Секс, не наполненный хаосом и болью. И состояние изменённого сознания не от наркотиков и стимуляторов, а оттого, что это мой Маршалл, здесь, рядом. Когда крышу сносит от его запаха, от его стонов, когда он подо мной, от того, с какой силой он сжимает мои плечи.

И вновь будет этот чуть виноватый взгляд, наполненный нежным теплом и в то же самое время, решимость, готовность броситься на того, кто захочет подойти ближе, чем кажется Эминему допустимым. И я люблю его всего такого. Ревнующего и нежного. Кажется, вот оно – счастье. Когда я прижимаю Маршалла к себе. И одними губами на ухо шепчу: «Не ревнуй».


End file.
